Draconis Maledictio
by silverquill96
Summary: Harry got up expecting the day to be like every other day. However, his whole world is turned upside-down when a potions accident leads to some... interesting changes. Now Harry has to deal with this along with making it through the rest of the year. Fifth year onwards AU.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: YES! I finaly got them! The rights to Harry Potter! Mine, all mine! MWUAHAHAHAHA! *Police come in, tackle me and take the rights back* ... fuck. I guess I don't own Harry Potter. *goes to in corner***

Chapter 1

Harry was dreaming. That much was obvious as he was flying. Well, flying without his broom that is. Not that he minded. Broom or no broom, it was relaxing just to fell the freedom of floating through the air. Nothing mattered. Green trees rushed by underneath him their leaves rustling as he breezed past. Diamond like water sparkled below as he swooped across a great lake. He was moving rather quickly but making very little effort to do so, but then again, Harry thought, he was dreaming.

He dove through the air, master of the skies, swerved suddenly to avoid crashing into the ground. Then, suddenly, he was walking purposefully but hurriedly towards a door at the end of a long dark corridor. He reached for the handle and –

"Harry, get up! Potions today remember?"

Harry groaned. He sat up feeling very ruffled and attempted to smooth his hair, which was even scruffier than usual.

"Why didn't you wake me sooner then?" he said waspishly to Ron.

"Because, mate, you had a rough night and –"

"Let me guess, Hermione said to leave me alone."

"Well, yeah. You've been awfully snappy lately, and she said that it would probably be better if you weren't biting everyone's heads off because you're over-tired."

"Right." Harry said blinking. He _had_ been getting angry easily this year, so he couldn't really blame Hermione for that.

"Yeah so I'll just wait for you in the common room than. Potions is in ten minutes so you might want to hurry up. Apparently, Snape's in a fouler mood than usual."

"Great." Harry groaned.

* * *

Half an hour later, Harry was working on his sleeping draught. _Really suitable, considering I was nearly late for sleeping in, _he thought sourly. He'd made it just in time, having to run all the way to the dungeons, arriving just as the second bell rang, tie not even done up properly.

As per usual, Snape was prowling between the desks, praising the Slytherins and insulting the Gryffindors. Malfoy was in the ingredients stores taking more time than necessary to find ingredients he already had, which in Harry's opinion, just about screamed that he was up to something.

As Harry was reaching for the phial of dragon's blood, something landed in his cauldron with a slight hiss. Harry didn't notice it though, as Snape was yelling at Neville for something he done. He didn't notice either when he added the dragon's blood with a half counter-clockwise stir that it wasn't supposed to go jet black and start smoking. Snape did though.

"Everyone get down!" he roared just as the potion exploded. Unfortunately Harry the last to react, he'd been reaching for the lyre-bird feather when Snape yelled. He was hit by majority of the potion. The last thing he was aware of before he blacked out was searing pain all over his body.

* * *

"Is he going to be alright?"

"Well, he's stable, but I'm not sure if he'll be alright mentally."

...

"... quite a lot to go through, though Severus is trying to find a way to reverse it."

"I hope he'll be able to reverse it, Albus, the poor boy has been through enough as it is."

"I'm sure we'll figure out a way, Minerva"

...

"Is he awake yet?"

"No. He's suffering from a great deal of magical exhaustion. It will take some time for him to recover."

"He will get better though, won't he?"

"Only time will tell."

...

"It has to have been Malfoy! He must have sabotaged Harry's potion!"

"That is a very serious accusation, Mr Weasley!"

"Indeed. How is it that you have come to the conclusion that Mr Malfoy was behind this?"

"He hates Harry!"

"Yes it is well known that Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy have a rivalry between them, but do you truly believe that a boy the same age as yourself could do such a thing?"

"I – well – he-"

"Exactly. I would suggest that you remove yourself and Miss Granger from the infirmary until a later time."

...

"Ron, you know perfectly well that Malfoy would never do something like this on purpose."

'Yeah, but still..."

"Ron, I think he just moved!"

"Who? Malfoy?"

"No! Harry!"

Harry opened his eyes blearily and winced at Hermione's excited squeal. He tried to tell her that he was fine but only made a sort of gurgling groan. He shifted uncomfortably; something was digging into his back. Everything was in much sharper detail than it should be for some reason, and Hermione's voice was too loud. He felt like pressing his ears back to try and make it a little more bearable which much to his surprise, they did. Harry felt his eyes widen in shock.

"Ron, go get Madame Pomfrey." Hermione was saying.

"Why does it have to be me?"

"Just go."

As Ron walked away grumbling, Harry tried to ask Hermione what happened. However, the only noise he could make was a whine. He frowned. That's when he noticed his nose was bigger and longer than it ought to be. And last time he checked, it wasn't covered in black scales. It wasn't his nose, he realised, he had a snout now. He ran his tongue around his mouth and discovered sharp teeth.

Then, Harry looked down. _Oh Merlin_.

He had paws. Paws with a curved, ivory white claw on each toe. He could also see the rest of his body, a scaly belly and a long tail. _Ok, Harry, you now have four legs, claws, scales, sharp teeth and a tail. Anything else to add to the list of weird? _

Everything was bigger than it was before. The Hospital wing looked huge and Harry felt like a housecat compared to Hermione. Only, cats have fur not scales, Harry reminded himself.

He was dimly aware of the fact that Hermione was talking to him, but that didn't seem important right now. He twisted his neck to look at whatever was making it so uncomfortable and found that it was longer and more flexible than before. Then, Harry saw them. He had wings.

Oh dear Merlin, he'd turned into a bloody dragon.

**AN: Ta-daa! I know I shouldn't be starting another fic when I just started a different one, but I've had this idea in my noggin for way to long and I needed to get it out. This takes place before Christmas in fifth year btw.**

**Anyway! Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Pls let me know. Review pls. Constructive criticism welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I didn't steal- I mean "borrow" - the rights again, so no I don't own Harry Potter. But trust me I have a fail-safe plan that's bound to work. I wrote it down so I wouldn't forget too! I just put it over there... Shit it's gone.**

"Oh thank goodness, Madame Pomfrey, he woke up but now he won't move!"

"Well I'm not an expert on magical creatures, but I'd say he's just in shock."

"Oh."

Harry wasn't paying much attention to the conversation; he was too busy trying to calm down. Every one of his muscles seemed to have frozen when he'd realised he was a dragon. However his mind was far from quiet.

_Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no! This isn't happening, this is not happening! I'm hallucinating or, or just having a bad dream! Yeah! That's it! Bad dream._

The endless stream of thought cut off abruptly when Harry felt something brush his side. Suddenly he was on the floor, ears flat against the back of his skull, standing on fours and snarling like a feral cat. He blinked, surprised at his actions; Madame Pomfrey had only touched him with the tip of her wand, yet there he was tensed like a coiled spring, hissing at a nonexistent threat.

The moment he realised there was no danger, Harry stopped snarling, lost his balance and promptly toppled over. He was not used to being on all fours. He made a huffing noise when he heard Ron try to suppress a snort and tried to glare up him the best he could from the floor.

"Relax, Mr Potter, I was just trying to run some diagnostics." Madame Pomfrey said calmly. When Hermione cast a confused glance at her, she said, "I was warned that he might have some new instincts to deal with." Hermione made a small "o" shape with her mouth. Ron still looked a little puzzled.

Harry squirmed uncomfortably when Madame Pomfrey levitated him back onto the bed. It felt weird to have magic used on him. It felt like it was slipping around slightly like a loose shirt over his skin- well scales now. Probably had something to do with magic-proof scales, like how a lot of stunning spells were needed to stun a fully grown dragon. The diagnostic spells felt tingly and strange and a few of them didn't work at all.

Madame Pomfrey sat back with a sigh. "Well you seem to be healthy, as far as I can tell. Unfortunately I'm used to dealing with people not dragons, so we can't be a hundred percent sure."

Harry huffed from irritation and jumped a little when a small puff of smoke left his mouth.

The medi-witch smiled a little. "By now you've probably figured out that this is the result of your potions accident. Don't fret too much over it; Professor Snape is working on a way to reverse it. In the mean time, we'll need to keep you here for now." She stood up and turned to leave. "I'll let you have some time with your friends now."

Hermione leant forward in her chair. "Don't worry, Harry. Like Madame Pomfrey said, Professor Snape will find a way to reverse this."

"Are you kidding?" Ron snorted. "Greasy git probably wants Harry to stay like this."

"Ronald! He doesn't hate Harry that much to do something like that!"

Harry sighed and shifted around to get more comfortable while Hermione and Ron continued bickering. After several attempts, he finally managed to find the perfect position: curled up, with his wings tucked firmly next to his body, and tail wrapped around himself. He had his ears forward so he could listen to what was being said now.

"Professor Grubblyplank might know something about dragons that could help" Hermione was saying.

"Yeah, but Hagrid loves dragons. I reckon he'd know loads about them."

"He isn't here, remember? Besides, he'd probably just want to make Harry his new pet."

"Oh right. I know what about Charlie?"

"Your brother?"

"Yeah! He works with dragons every day; I'll bet he knows way more than anyone else about them."

"Maybe. You should write to him. I'm sure Dumbledore would be fine with it, Charlie's in the Order."

Harry sighed. He wished he could actually be part of the conversation, he really did. He closed his eyes and let darkness swallow him up.

* * *

When Harry open his eyes again, Ron and Hermione were gone. He peered across the room at the window and noticed, with a start that it was dark none of the lamps were on and the room was just as detailed as though they were on. _Oh,_ Harry thought, _I can see in the dark. I suppose that's kind of cool. _

Without thinking about it, Harry sprung neatly off the bed and nearly fell over when he landed on the floor. _Might as well get used to moving around like this, seems like I might be stuck like this for a while._

For the next half hour or so, Harry practised using his new limbs. It wasn't too hard to get used to, in fact the less Harry thought about what he was doing the easier it became. He quickly worked out that his tail was used to help balance.

When Harry had made a full lap of the Hospital Wing without stumbling once, he noticed a mirror standing near a cupboard used for storing potions in. He made his way over to it, curious to see what he actually looked like.

He was actually surprised by his own appearance. He still had his bright green eyes, though his pupils were now slitted like a cat's. He was covered from nose to tail with jet black scales which were surprisingly smooth and soft to the touch. Two long, white horns were positioned at the back of his skull, just above two small pointed ears. The lightning-bolt scar was still visible, much to Harry's annoyance. His wings were shaped like bat wings, with a clawed thumb. Black membranes were stretched between long finger-like structures that ended with little black claws. Harry flexed them experimentally. They were just a little shorter than he was and looked too delicate to fly with, which Harry noted with a little disappointment.

Harry sulkily returned to the bed and curled back up again. He jumped when he heard a crash outside the hospital wing stood tensed, waiting for something to try to attack him. After a short while of waiting in silence though, he laid back down and fell asleep once more.

* * *

Harry woke suddenly to see something large and black in front of his face. He leapt backwards instantly ready to defend himself only to find Padfoot sitting on the bed next to where he'd been laying.

"Sirius, you scared him." Hermione scolded.

Padfoot transformed into Sirius who said sheepishly, "Sorry, pup." He was about to say something else but was cut off because his arms were suddenly full of Harry who'd leapt from the bed for a hug. Sirius barked out a laugh and set Harry back down on the bed.

Harry, who couldn't tell anyone what he was thinking even if he wanted to, sat patiently on the bed for some news. He'd been stuck in the Hospital Wing for nearly two weeks and he was starting to get severe cabin fever.

"Harry, I know that you were to that Snape was working on a cure, but I think it's wrong to boost your hopes up."

Harry tilted his head slightly.

"Snape hasn't even worked out what caused the potion to do this, let alone find a way to reverse it. Albus has kept what happened quiet for now but he doesn't think it can stay that way for long. People are asking questions, they keep finding holes in the cover up, and Umbridge certainly isn't helping."

Harry hissed quietly, and made a snake like movement with his tail, trying to convey his question.

Hermione frowned at him. "I think he might be asking about Voldemort." She said, rolling her eyes when Ron flinched.

Harry nodded vigorously.

"Well," Sirius sighed, "he's probably aware that something happened to you by now. The Death Eaters who have children here were most likely told through owl post that you've been missing from your classes. The ones who were in potions when it happened probably wrote to their parents about it right away."

"Oh no." Hermione gasped suddenly.

"What?" asked Ron.

"I just realised, how are we going to continue the DA without Harry?"

Harry blinked. He hadn't thought of that.

"I suppose we could try to do it ourselves, though" Hermione continued, uncertainly. "I mean if that's alright with you Harry."

He nodded. Ron and Hermione had helped him plan some of the future lessons so they would probably be able to do it without him for now.

Everyone jumped when yelling was heard from outside.

"What do you mean I can't go in? I am the Hogwarts High Inquisitor. I have every right to inspect the Hospital Wing!"

Harry groaned. _Not her. Not now._

"Sirius, you'd better change just in case." Hermione whispered.

In a flash Sirius was Padfoot. He crawled under the bed and remained silent.

"Dolores! How nice to see you here."

They all suppressed laughter at Dumbledore's antics.

"Dumbledore! As High Inquisitor, I demand to be allowed entry into the Hospital Wing this instant!"

"Of course, but I warn you, you may not like what you find in there."

"Obviously, this is another one of your little schemes, Dumbledore, otherwise, you would not let me in."

"Indeed."

"What is he doing?" Ron whispered.

The doors to the Hospital Wing flew open and Umbridge strode purposefully inside, Dumbledore walking merrily behind her.

"Well?" She said looking around. "Where is he? Where are you hiding Potter?"

"I think you'll find that Harry is far closer than you realise. In fact, he's on the bed next to you."

Umbridge turned and saw Harry laying the bed and her eyes bugged out. "But that's a..."

_Might as well have some fun with this._

Harry yawned, showing off every one of his sharp teeth, stretching his wings and then finished off with a wave of his front paw.

Umbridge gaped at him and promptly fainted.

Sirius crawled out from under the bed and transformed back. "Well," he said. "That's one way to let the dragon out of the bag."

Harry could barely breathe for laughing.

**AN: So that's chapter 2. I'm actually having more fun writing this than Harri and Rose, so I'm more likely to update this one more frequently. **

**Next chapter: Harry's "condition" is made known to the wizarding world, Snape is bitter because he failed at making a cure, Charlie visits and school reactions. Oh yeah, and Umbridge is a bitch, but everyone already knows that.**

**Review pls. Press the button. Do it or I'll set dragon!Harry on you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** **Turns out it was Harry who nicked my plan. He doesn't like belonging to people so he tried to stop me. I tried to explain to him that he already had an owner and I want to change it to be me. He didn't listen. So I still don't own him and I think he Obliviated me to make sure I can't remember what my plan was.**

Chapter 3

_Potions Lesson Gone Wrong By Adrian Skimmer_

_On the sixteenth of this month, an accident during a Hogwarts fifth year potions class occurred. While accidents in potions occur quite commonly, the interesting part is the victim of this event. Harry Potter, more commonly known as the "Boy-Who-Lived"._

_For the last two weeks, Mr Potter has been kept confined to the school's Hospital Wing. Hogwarts' current headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, has kept the event secret from the public, using the cover that Potter was ill, until the truth was discovered yesterday afternoon by Defence against the Dark Arts professor and High Inquisitor, Dolores Umbridge. Madame Umbridge personally told Prophet reporters right away._

_"Well I simply couldn't leave the public in the dark now could I?" Madame Umbridge says. "After all, they have the right to know what happens concerning the Boy-Who-Lived. Just because he tells lies, does not mean that we no longer care for his wellbeing"_

_I was stunned to learn the nature of the accident, and its affect is more extreme than anyone could ever imagine. An unknown ingredient somehow ended up in Potter's cauldron, leading to a magical transformation unlike any other._

_Madame Umbridge confirmed that she saw fit to gain entry to the Hospital Wing in order to assess it. _

_"The medi-witch who works at Hogwarts had no intention of allowing me in. However, I did enter the Hospital Wing that day and what I found was disturbing"_

_Madame Umbridge described a creature to me that surprised many in the office at the time._

_"Well, it was about the size of a cat, bright green eyes, just like a snake's. It was covered in black scales and had these bat wings. Scared the living daylights out of me. I would have called for help had Dumbledore not calmly walked in and told me, as though he was offering me biscuits, that this animal was Harry Potter himself!"_

_No-one would doubt that the creature being described was a small dragon, though Dumbledore said that is the direct result of the potions accident. Some would be unsure if Potter is safe to be around, if the potion had any lasting effects. Dumbledore on the other hand, seems to believe that the other students are in no danger. _

_"While Mr Potter has been physically as well as mentally affected, he will not place the other students in any danger. He is able to communicate with us without speech, thus is still fully aware of his actions." Was Dumbledore's only comment on the matter._

_One can only hope that our children's lives are not being put at risk for the sake of Dumbledore's plans._

Harry snorted a puff of smoke and pushed the paper away moodily. Now the whole wizarding world knew what happened. Worst still, Voldemort would know.

On the bright side, he would be let out of the Hospital wing soon.

He glanced at the sun outside longingly. Charlie would be arriving soon. Ron and Hermione had suggested their idea to Dumbledore who agreed that it would be best to let a dragon expert look over Harry.

Snape hadn't even come close to finding what had caused it, never mind the cure. As a direct result, when Snape had come by after Umbridge's little episode, it had not been pleasant dealing with him.

Snape had needed to take a sample of Harry's blood, which while the cut was magically healed instantly, had not been fun. Though he didn't feel the need to insult Harry for once, he hadn't been gentle.

Consequently, Harry had attempted to rip Snape's face off. He'd missed of course, but he'd needed to be restrained until Snape was done and he'd calmed down enough. Ever since that day, Harry has resented ropes.

He might have been fine with that little encounter, had it not seemed pointless.

He was fast losing hope that he was going to be human again. Even if that did happen, Harry doubted he'd be the same. His magic felt different to before. It concentrated in his scales and around his throat, it didn't work the way it used to.

Judging by the fact that Dumbledore had allowed Umbridge to see him, he didn't think that there was a way to reverse it either.

Harry was interrupted from his thoughts when the doors to the Hospital Wing swung open and Charlie came in followed by Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, you haven't been eating." Hermione scolded referring to the untouched dish of raw meat at the end of the bed. Harry shrugged the best he could; wasn't his fault he hadn't felt hungry.

"It's alright, Hermione. Dragons can go for months without food if they have to." Charlie said lightly, looking very intrigued by Harry who wriggled a little under his gaze. He'd gone on high alert the second Charlie had entered the room. He smelt like dragons.

It was okay, Harry decided a short while later. While he didn't really like being picked up and examined, Charlie had known the right spots to scratch which had sent him into a fairly relaxed state. Hermione had cooed when Harry had started purring, much to Harry's embarrassment.

Charlie had decided that Harry had actually been de-aged physically, as he, apparently, had the body structure of a young dragon that was only a few months old. The more puzzling thing was that Charlie hadn't identified Harry's species.

"Strange... swear I've seen something like you somewhere..." he was muttering as he paged through a book that looked slightly burnt (Hermione had looked distressed to see a book in such a state) "Aha!" he yelled suddenly making everyone else jump.

"I knew I'd seen it before somewhere!" Charlie said in delight.

"Seen what?" Ron asked, bemused.

"Look!"

Everyone came and crowded round the book. Next to a page full of writing there was an illustration of a dragon that looked similar to Harry, only slimmer looking and with a longer neck and wings. Harry looked over to the opposite page and read:

_BRITISH COAL SCALE_

_Once home to the UK, the British Coal Scale was a fairly common dragon though elusive, preferring to keep to remote areas. Its hide was sought after by many wealthy wizards for its properties against magic. It is the only dragon that could not be seen by muggles making the hide more valuable. The need for the hide increased when the Statue of Secrecy was introduced in 1692. They were classified as an extinct magical creature by 1718._

"So, Harry is an extinct species of dragon?"

"Seems like it." Charlie replied. "I'll have to let Dumbledore know about this but otherwise, you seem perfectly healthy to me, Harry. Don't worry about flying too much. You'll get a growth spurt eventually and once dragons reach a certain age, their wings grow like you wouldn't believe." With that, Charlie said goodbye and left.

* * *

Dumbledore had decided that the Halloween feast was the best time to reveal Harry to the school. When Professor McGonagall had stopped by to tell him it had been very clear that she didn't approve. Harry had merely flashed a toothy grin with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

At the current moment, Harry was in the kitchens, having a one sided conversation with Dobby. When Harry checked the time he bowed to the flustered house elf to say bye and left.

His plan was simple but effective. He just had to wait for Dumbledore to say his name in his speech.

Entering the Great Hall through the passageway that lead to the kitchens, Harry crept undetected behind the staff table and hid in the shadows to wait.

Finally: " ... and I'm sure you've all been wondering what has become of Harry Potter-" NOW!

Harry sprung from the shadows, hissing, and leapt over the staff table, causing many to shriek, including several teachers. He landed neatly in front of it lashing his tail, wings flared and snarling. Then he trotted casually over to the Gryffindor table and sat between Ron and Hermione (who were holding back laughter) like nothing had happened. There was a moment of silence then the hall exploded into laughter and applause.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Umbridge shrieked as the clapping died away.

"I believe, Professor," Dumbledore said, still chuckling "that Mr Potter just pulled a prank on everyone."

Harry didn't think it was possible for Umbridge to look any madder. "I am aware of that, Headmaster." She ground out. "But I do not believe it is appropriate for an animal to be in the hall at the present time."

There were cries of outrage from the Gryffindor table and some from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Professor McGonagall looked like she wanted to kill Umbridge. Harry hissed and glared at the toad.

"As such," she continued raising her voice, "it should be relocated to another area. As High Inquisitor, I have the ability to remove threats to the students." She finished with her sickly sweet smile™.

"She made that up!" Ron growled under his breath.

Harry huffed angrily. She couldn't let him have a little fun. He leapt down off the seat amid shouts of protest from DA members, and walked down the hall to the doors. He paused there, glanced back at everyone watching him and left.

**AN: Yay chapter 3 done! I'm updating this faster than I expected. Anyway, Adrian Skimmer is a character I made up and it is unlikely you'll ever see him again! Yay for pointless OCs!**

**Next Chapter: Hagrid's back, Draco vs a real dragon, The Umbitch Strikes Back, DA discussions and Dumbles comes up with a neat invention that makes Harry pleased with him... for a little while. Horray for an incoming plot device!**

**Review or you will dream about newspaper.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: FINE! I ADMIT IT! I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! YOU HAPPY NOW?! *sobs***

Chapter 4

It was well past midnight when a young rabbit decided to leave the warren. It wasn't the only one who wanted a midnight snack, other rabbits were out too. Joining its kin on the grassy hillside, the rabbit began foraging for food. While not the safest time to be out, the night was the only time that the two-leggers weren't around. Besides, the cold was coming; they needed to eat as much they possibly could before then.

Unfortunately, this meant they and the other creatures that needed the grass to survive, had to be very cautious, many of the best predators hunted in the night. Worst of them was the cats that lived in the giant two-legs den nearby.

The rabbit hopped over to a patch of grass that appeared to be particularly tasty. It nibbled on it for a while then froze, head up, ears perked and nose twitching. It had heard rustling close by, of that it was sure. Silence. It waited, tense, for a few seconds waiting for the invisible predator to pounce. Nothing, except for the long grass being stirred in the breeze. The rabbit sniffed the air, there was no sent of cat or any other predator. It went back to eating, racing heart calm once more. What the rabbit had failed to notice was the breeze was blowing downwind from its position, blowing any predator's scent away.

It never saw its hunter coming until it was too late.

* * *

Harry flew out of the grass, jaws colliding with the body of the rabbit, just as it had turned to run. The other animals fled into the forest, some shrieking alarm calls as they went. Harry ignored them.

He didn't even need to do anything; the rabbit was already dead. He'd probably used a little much force the little rabbit's body. Didn't really matter, Harry was still shocked how easily he'd killed it.

He'd gone straight to the astronomy tower after what had happened in the Great Hall. Harry had just sat there for a few hours to clear his head a bit when he'd noticed how late it was. Only he'd been a little distracted from that fact when he'd also noticed the animals that were outside.

Long story short, Harry had realised that he was hungry all of a sudden, very hungry. Instinct had kicked in and before he knew it he had a dead rabbit clutched in his mouth.

Now that he had caught it, he wasn't sure what exactly he should do with it. While he was hungry, the idea of eating something he'd killed himself wasn't all that appealing.

But it was probably not very good to leave it around; that would be wasting perfectly good food. Harry's stomach grumbled with agreement. It was better to eat without people watching him too. No one was around anymore, just Harry and his rabbit.

Shifting side to side uneasily, Harry decided he'd just have to get it over with. Problem was, he didn't know how to eat it either. When he'd eaten while staying in the Hospital Wing, he'd shredded the meat with his teeth, but it hadn't felt right.

Harry sat with the rabbit between his jaws for a while, before his stomach voiced its opinion. Instinct took over rather abruptly and before Harry knew it, he'd swallowed the rabbit whole, fur and all. Feeling rather full and a little sleepy, Harry didn't have it in him to care. Instead he curled up where he was and fell asleep.

* * *

Harry spent the day near the Forbidden Forest, around Hagrid's cabin and at the lake. He felt distinctly proud of himself when he'd caught a small fish while teaching himself to swim. He stayed away from the castle though. He hadn't been outside in weeks, plus he didn't want to run the risk of bumping into Umbridge.

When Ron and Hermione came outside to see him, they told him of everything that happened that day. He was pleased to hear that Ginny had been made Gryffindor seeker, despite the fact that he could no longer take part in Quidditch. Harry had actually snarled in fury when Hermione had told him about the latest decree. _No animals other than pets are to be allowed. _

So the toad was stopping him from going into Hogwarts now? Harry seethed as Ron and Hermione walked back up to the castle. Then he stopped. Slowly a vicious smirk crept across his face.

_I'd like to see her try._

* * *

Hagrid returned the next day, so Harry decided to put his plan on hold while he hung around the half giant. While Hagrid was genuinely sorry about what happened to Harry, Harry knew that Hagrid was secretly excited about having a dragon around.

Apparently Umbridge thought her new decree applied to the Quidditch pitch too, so Harry was unable to watch the game. Harry was understandably furious; it was Ron's first real game and he had wanted to be there to support him. Instead Harry spent the time with Hagrid.

Fang accepted Harry fairly well, much to Hagrid's delight. The boarhound had been nervous until he realised that Harry wasn't attacking and relaxed.

What really made the visit interesting was that Hagrid took him into the forest. Harry had been avoiding the forest up until now, because he figured that while he was still quite small it would be best to keep his distance.

They hadn't spent very long in the forest when Hagrid decided to go back. While Harry was confused, he couldn't question it.

* * *

Harry followed Ron and Hermione back to the common room after the game was over. While he was pleased Gryffindor had won, Ron was miserable. From what Harry was told, they'd only won because Ginny had gotten the snitch. Fred and George weren't back yet. Apparently a fight had broken out after Goyle had hit a bludger at Ginny after the game finished.

Harry was curled up in front the fire listening to Ron moaning about how terrible he was at Quidditch. He jerked out of his sleepy haze when he heard Ron say he was resigning.

"You'd bloody well not," George said, sounding severely ticked off as he and his twin came in.

"Seeing as the team's now two players short." Fred continued slumping into one of the armchairs.

"What?" asked Ron, alarmed.

"We've been kicked off the team," George huffed.

"And been given a lifetime ban."

"Damn woman's got our brooms too."

"I reckon Angelina would murder you if you tried to resign now." Ginny said grimly joining them.

Ron was looking pale.

Harry sighed with irritation before getting up and stretching. Things just kept getting worse and worse.

If there was one thing that Harry felt right now, it was smug. He was ignoring Umbridge; for all he cared she could shove her stupid decrees up her – well you get the picture. Currently, he was sitting at the Gryffindor table.

Hermione kept on glancing worriedly at the staff table but the worst that happened was Umbridge attempting to burn Harry with her eyes. Might have worked, if he had been human, so he had magically reinforced scales to be thankful for.

That had been Harry's plan so far for the last few weeks. He would sleep in the Gryffindor common room some nights, others outside when he could hunt without being disturbed. He'd wander through the castle as he pleased to. By now Umbridge was not happy at all.

Harry figured that since he technically wasn't a student anymore, she couldn't tell him what to do. Therefore, the decree was null and void seeing as there were plenty of animals that weren't pets in the castle.

So Harry kept that in mind every time he was in the castle. The other teachers made no move to stop him, not even Snape, and Harry swore he saw Dumbledore smiling at him when he thought he wasn't looking.

Harry even attended the DA meetings which Ron and Hermione were doing a brilliant job of. By way of a joke, Ginny called him the mascot for the DA, as Fawkes was apparently already taken for the Order. Harry accepted the title proudly; acting like it was the greatest honour ever.

Harry had taken to waiting outside of classrooms for Ron and Hermione to come out, so that was what he was currently doing. Though, he didn't expect Malfoy to come out of Potions first.

For the most part, Harry had ignored him, but he was starting to really get on his nerves. Yesterday he had nearly lost it because of Malfoy saying that because his name means dragon, Harry should be his familiar. To say the least, Harry couldn't wait until he could breathe fire.

As usual, Malfoy was gloating about something to his cronies. "... and the look on the stupid blood traitor's face. Priceless!" He and his goons roared with laughter.

Harry grit his teeth, careful not to bite off his own tongue. He could guess who they were talking about.

Ron and Hermione came out of the room, Ron with his fists balled and face red.

"Look, boys! It's the beast itself." Malfoy jeered, noticing Harry. "We were just explaining to Weasley here, that he shouldn't worry about me, being an animal wouldn't be that hard for you, after all, your mother was one."

Something inside Harry snapped. He saw red. Probably wouldn't have been able to stop himself if he'd tried.

* * *

It had been a stroke of luck that Malfoy was unharmed and only a little shaken up. At the exact second that Harry pounced, Professor Snape had come outside.

When Hermione explained that Malfoy had insulted Harry's mother, the young pureblood heir had lost twenty points for his house and earned himself a detention. That would have baffled Harry had he not been hissing and snarling to get free of the magical restraints that held him down.

He'd actually been so intent on ripping Malfoy apart that it required several stunners and a calming draught forced down his throat to stop him. It seemed the magic in his scales was getting stronger.

Later though, Harry was pacing around in the common room when Colin Creevey came up to him. He blinked at the fourth year.

"Here you go Harry," he said cheerfully. "Professor Dumbledore asked me to give you this." He handed Harry an oddly shaped package, who took it in his jaws. Harry nodded his thanks and went over to Ron and Hermione.

"What's that Harry?" Ron asked curiously. Hermione looked up from a book she was reading.

Harry gave a non-committal shrug and tore the package open with one claw. Inside lay a folded up letter and... a collar?!

**AN: Betcha didn't see that one coming. Oooh~ plot twist. Yo Dumbles! Da hell you bin up to? I luurve~ to humiliate Harry. Just kidding! I had another shot at doing a cliff hanger as you can see. Don't you fret readers, I'm already working on the next chappie. Wow, I sure did like line breaks this chapter.**

**Ta-ta for now,**

**Silver~**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. **

Chapter 5

"Is this Dumbledore's idea of a joke?!" Ron said angrily.

"I- I don't think so Ron." Hermione said, gingerly picking up the letter and shaking it open.

Harry sat staring at the collar as Hermione began to read.

_"Dear Harry," _she began hesitantly. _"I'm sure you are confused by the contents of the parcel."_

"You think?" Ron said sarcastically.

Hermione glared at him and continued. _"I hope you don't take it as an insult, as it is in fact not an ordinary collar. I have enchanted it, as well as transfigured an old friend of yours to aid you. Also, treat the collar with care, while it has charms to prevent it from being damaged, they may not protect it from everything._

_Hope you are well,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

_P.S. Feel free to call me Albus, as I am technically not your professor anymore."_

"Well, he's completely bonkers." Ron remarked, looking amused now.

"Are you going to put it on, Harry?" Hermione asked, putting the letter down.

Harry looked at her then back to the collar. It had no buckles and was made of dark leather with something set in the middle. It also looked far too big for him. He nudged it with his nose. It didn't seem dangerous. After the summer, Harry's trust in the headmaster was severely shaken, so he wasn't sure what to do. Should he trust Dumbledore?

Now that he was closer to the collar he noticed something. The object in the middle... "_transfigured an old friend"_ Harry gaped. He couldn't believe it. His cherished holly and phoenix wand was right here, in the collar! Sure it looked like a round disk of wood now but he'd know his wand anywhere. He brushed his claws against it and felt the familiar warmth rush through them. His eyes glinted with excitement.

Ignoring Ron and Hermione's concerned questions, Harry flipped the collar over his head easily. It hung loose around the base of his neck for a moment before it glowed golden and shrunk to fit snugly and comfortably. The centre glowed for a little longer before fading away back to an ordinary-looking piece of wood. But Harry knew that hidden inside was the phoenix feather.

"Nice," Ron commented after a moment.

Hermione just hummed thoughtfully. "I wish you were a little more careful, Harry."

By reflex Harry had a retort ready.

"Yeah, well-" Harry jumped back with a startled yelp. Hermione gasped and Ron nearly fell off the couch. Everyone in the common room went silent.

"Harry?"Hermione breathed. "Did you just?"

"I- I can talk?" Harry gasped out. "I can talk again!" He yelled in delight.

"Harry, I think it's the collar! Dumbledore must have enchanted it to let you speak!" Hermione said excitedly.

_And he used a bit of my own magic._ Harry added mentally.

"Wow" was all Ron could add to that statement.

* * *

The news that Harry could speak again got around the school pretty fast and it was fairly obvious that Umbridge was furious. Harry on the other hand, loved being able to talk again and made good use of it.

Over the few weeks he did a multitude of different things, from pranking the students to helping Hagrid with lessons, not hesitating to give his opinion even when it was not needed nor wanted. He wasn't a student so he couldn't exactly be punished for it.

Harry had been a little worried when Hagrid had introduced him to the thestrals, but the strange creatures seemed to accept him into their herd oddly enough. Hagrid chuckled about how they probably thought he was a foal.

Harry continued attending DA meetings and was able to add his input to the meetings now. He couldn't show them how to do things but at least he could give advice.

By now Harry had been a dragon for well over two months and it was a testimony to how long he'd been one when he breathed fire for the first time. It had been a bit of a shock at first, to have flames suddenly spilling from his mouth, but Harry had quickly gotten used to the ability. Oddly enough, the fire was a molten gold colour, rather than orange. Ron wrote to Charlie about this who said it was perfectly normal. According to the book, each Coal Scale had different coloured fire to differentiate between one another as they all looked fairly alike.

The twins had gotten really excited when Harry suggested that maybe they could used dragon fire in some of their products. Fred and George had immediately set to work making fire-proof bottles which were soon filled with flames by Harry.

Another milestone was reached when Harry went through a growth spurt. By the time Harry had been a dragon for around three months he was nearly the size of Fang and definitely too big to be held by anyone other than Hagrid. His neck and tail had lengthened considerably too, as well as his wings were gaining some muscle though weren't quite strong enough for even hovering for a few seconds. Fortunately, Dumbledore had charmed the collar to adjust as he grew so it didn't strangle Harry.

On the night of the last DA meeting of the term, Harry signed off by breathing a plume of golden flame straight up to the ceiling of the Room of Requirement resulting in many cheers.

* * *

He was gliding along a polished, tiled floor, powerful and fast. He could smell the scent of the man at the end of the corridor, but he couldn't see him.

There! The fool was half asleep under an invisibility cloak, his foot poking out from underneath it.

He wanted to, no needed to bite the man, but it wasn't necessary, not yet anyway. The man stirred and turned, silvery cloak fluttering off.

Harry reared and struck, once, twice, three times, fangs piercing easily, warm blood spilling everywhere. The man stopped screaming and laid in a pool of blood-

"Harry!"

Harry snapped out of the vision at the sound of his name. He was back in the Gryffindor common room, where he'd fallen asleep. Deep gouges were in the carpet from his claws raking through it. He looked up.

He was surrounded by students, some had their wands drawn, all standing back looking absolutely terrified.

"Someone go get Professor McGonagall." Harry heard Ron say. Ron.

"Ron!" He gasped suddenly, feeling out of breath. "Your dad! He's been attacked! There was a huge snake!"

* * *

Harry was very glad that his species was naturally invisible to muggles. It meant he could go with the others to St Mungo's. Still, he had to be disillusioned so wizards wouldn't see him on the way. The spell felt like it was going to fall off at any second so Moody warned him not to move too quickly. The way in was very odd, and once there, he had everyone's eyes on him as the charm broke when he passed through. He almost wanted to go back to the muggle world so no-one would gawk at him.

Harry felt very awkward when Mr Weasley thanked him, then all of the teens plus one dragon were sent outside. Luckily, Fred and George had brought some extendable ears with them.

Harry stopped listening when he'd heard enough.

* * *

He was the weapon. That much was obvious. Granted, Harry was a lot more dangerous now than before, but in Voldemort's eyes, that was probably just an added bonus. Originally, Harry's plan was to run away, but after Dumbledore's order to stay put, he had taken to staying in Buckbeak's room.

Eventually, Hermione, Ron and Ginny had confronted him. Once he realised that he hadn't been possessed in the first place, Harry had spent more time exploring the house. He didn't really have much to talk about to the others so he'd picked up the annoying habit of wandering around aimlessly. As he was more durable than anyone else around, he ventured into places like the attic to see what he could find. On one occasion he'd found a locked chest that he quickly broke open. He should have known better.

Harry ended up having a furious battle with giant worm-like creature with razor sharp teeth. A pale faced Sirius identified it as a Mongolian Death-Worm, when everyone came upstairs to find the monster ripped in half and an exhausted but otherwise fine Harry. Sirius figured that it was just like his family to keep a rare, deadly creature locked up in a chest.

Despite being uninjured, Harry was forbidden from entering the attic after that. According to Sirius, death-worms were known for their poisonous saliva and Harry was lucky not to have been hurt.

* * *

Christmas arrived and with it came gifts. Ginny, who wasn't normally a very emotional person, burst into tears when she received Harry's Firebolt. He explained that he no longer had any need of it and she was the Gryffindor seeker now. He also told the Weasleys that he arranged with the Gringotts goblins to transfer ten thousand galleons from his vault to theirs. When Mrs Weasley said that they couldn't accept such a huge donation Harry bluntly replied "Why would a dragon need that much gold?" Harry also got Hermione a rare book entitled _10,001 useful Spells and Charms_ and her own owl. She accepted the beautiful barn owl in awe. Thankfully Crookshanks took a liking to the owl.

Discretely, Harry told the twins that he'd also put another thousand galleons away in their room for their joke shop.

Harry gave his gifts to Sirius and Remus while the others went to visit Mr Weasley. Harry and Sirius did a joint present and gave Remus a year's worth of wolfsbane potion and several phials of an elixir that detects silver.

Harry had by now worked out how to control the temperature of his fire and had been working on a gift for Sirius for a while. He'd bought a large block of solid gold from the goblins earlier and had kept his work hidden upstairs in a empty room that was luckily fireproof. Harry had gone to Hermione for the spells to be applied to it.

Sirius had tears in his eyes when he opened the box to find the moving golden statue. It depicted a scene where a group of gold animals were playing together. A wolf and a dog chased each other across the smooth gold base of the statue as a doe and a stag stood watching. After a short time, the stag would bound after the two canines to join in the game while to doe appeared to laugh at them. A dragon about the size of the dog leapt into the air and flew above them, breathing a tiny golden flame before returning to the ground and playing with the others. The golden figures would repeat their actions in a never-ending cycle. Every time one of the animals touched the ground, miniscule ripples appeared in the gold.

"I wanted to give you something special." Harry murmured as Sirius dabbed his eyes.

Sirius whispered "It's beautiful".

* * *

To say Harry was angry would be an understatement. He was furious. Not only had he been forced to endure mind-rape he was told by _Snape_ of all people that it turns out dragons are incapable of performing occlumency.

To cut a long story short, his mind was completely vulnerable to attacks. That meant Voldemort would be able to invade his head whenever he pleased. And now his scar wouldn't stop hurting.

At least he knew where that door was now.

* * *

Harry streaked through the night, his dark hide making him invisible to almost all other creatures. His claws tore into the earth, lengthening his strides. He halted under a large pine tree, barely out of breath, and checked the scent that the air was carrying. For a moment he thought he'd lost it but there it was again; soil, grass and a slightly musky tinge to it. He picked up the trail with ease was off again, at a slower speed this time. It would not do for his quarry to become aware of his presence.

Harry picked his way with practised ease through the forest; he'd hunted here on many occasions by now. He was fast growing and that meant that he needed to find larger game than rabbits if he was to sustain his growing appetite. He'd been tracking this particular animal for nearly an hour now and was deep inside the Forbidden Forest. It was a risky, he admitted but it was also a test. He'd never tried to hunt deer before.

He paused at a stream to lap up some water before crossing. The small herd had also stopped here for water then continued. Harry had a particular target in mind; a young buck that had injured its leg. The tracks were showing that the injury was getting worse but that was only going to make it easier to take down. Besides, that was how nature worked, the strong remove the weak.

Harry pricked his ears. He was close now. There was a clearing ahead where the deer were restong. That was lucky for Harry because it meant plenty of cover for him plus deer have very poor night vision. He would be practically invisible.

He crept closer and dropped to his belly. Carefully, Harry skirted the edges of the clearing until he was in line with the buck. The herd had no idea that he was lurking in the shadows.

Bit by bit, Harry stalked nearer and nearer until he was just metres from his prey. He remained motionless, every muscle in his body tensed and coiled. Seconds ticked by.

Harry sprung from his place, powerful back legs pushing him forwards, front legs upwards. He was a blur of movement, smacking into the buck, claws tearing into tough hide like a hot knife cutting through butter. The deer barely had time to squeal in alarm before Harry sunk his long canines into its throat, slicing cleanly through the jugular and major arteries. It thrashed and kicked before stilling. The remainder of its herd had fled.

Harry spent a good while stripping huge chunks of flesh from bone, swallowing them whole, before he was full. Even then, there was still more than half of the meat still on the carcass. Instinct drove him to hide his kill in the nearest tree's branches, in a similar fashion to leopards.

Once he was sure that the carcass was secure, Harry leapt down from the tree and landed gracefully on the grass. Feeling rather satisfied with himself, he curled up in the clearing for a nap. He would make his way back in the morning.

Harry had closed his eyes for only a few moments when he caught a glimpse of the door to the Department of Mysteries. Then, the scene shifted so rapidly that Harry felt queasy.

What had happened? How had he fallen asleep so quickly? And most importantly, where was he?

Harry growled at the empty space. It was cold and everything was grey. There was no light here.

**AN: Yay cliffy! I'm working on the next chapter already cause I meant to post this yesterday buuuut my internet was flipping out on me for no reason. **

**Dun dun dun. Where is Harry? What's going on? Are things finally going to diverge from canon? Who knows. Oh wait I do! XD I'm not saying nuthin though. You'll just hafta wait and see.**

**Bye!**

**~Silver**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I solemly swear that I do not own Harry Potter. Do I look like a blonde British woman to you?**

Chapter 6

After a few minutes of waiting in the "void", Harry had started to panic. "Hello?" he called. "Hey! Is anyone there?"

"There is."

Harry jumped. He'd know that voice anywhere, though he didn't want to. It had sounded thoroughly amused at his predicament, which was not a good sign.

"What did you do?! Where did you take me?!" Harry snarled, trying desperately to hide the fear in his voice.

"You haven't moved at all, Harry. In fact you'll find that you're still in that clearing, asleep, as we speak."

He still sounded amused. "What are you talking about?" hissed Harry, hating that there was a slight quaver in his voice.

"This is your mind. Or rather what's left of it since your... accident."

Harry frowned. _If Voldemort is using legilimency, why would I be in my own mind? _"I don't understand."

"I'm not surprised considering how lacking your education is."

Harry huffed angrily. "Other than to insult me, why are you in my mind? I'd like have some answers from someone!"

"So Dumbledore's been keeping you in the dark then? You don't know about the prophecy?"

Harry tilted his head. "What prophecy?" he asked suspiciously.

"He never said anything about it?" When Harry shook his head, still wondering what the hell was going on, Voldemort's laughter resounded through the void. Harry shivered.

"No wonder you didn't go running off to the Department of Mysteries. I should have expected something like this from the old man."

"Wait!" Harry shouted into the darkness. "You still haven't said what this prophecy is; if I'm involved I think I have a right to know."

"That is true, though I expect that it has already come to pass. Very well. If you must know, the prophecy spoke of a child born at the end of July whose parents had escaped me three times. That child would have the power to defeat me."

"Wait, was it talking about me? This prophecy is the reason I ended up with no parents? Why I got the scar?

"It would appear so. Unfortunately that is only this first part of the prophecy; the rest lies in the Department of Mysteries. However because of recent events, the prophecy is not the most important thing to me at the present time."

"What do you want?" Harry nearly said this as a whisper. He knew something like this was going to happen, ever since the article in the Prophet.

"Harry, why must you be so naive? You know already."

Harry snarled and flared his wings.

"Do you have any idea how useful a dragon would be to my cause? Of course I could use an ordinary dragon, but they don't know what wizards could possibly do. Besides, you're much more interesting than a regular dragon."

Harry shivered. Oh how he loathed that voice. It had the power to make even the most courageous of warriors quiver with fear.

"You can't fight fear, Harry."

"I'm not afraid of you!"

"I'll be seeing you again soon Harry."

The void dissolved around him and Harry caught a flash of red eyes before he woke to his scar searing with pain.

He was back in the clearing. Harry looked around, still disorientated. Birds were just beginning to sing and the sky was paling to the pre-dawn grey blue. As Harry got up he noticed deep claw marks in the soil. He pretended he hadn't seen them; he'd rather not think about what had just happened. He couldn't tell anyone either.

Not that it mattered really. He'd discovered that it was nice to disappear for a few days. Harry did it quite a lot actually. He would just spend a little longer in the Forest before he headed back.

So Harry started in a random direction, nothing to do except explore. He could worry about the dream later.

As Harry ventured deeper into the forest he became aware of the fact that very few animals were out during the day. He didn't mind though, he liked the solitude.

Soon, Harry came to a valley. He realised how far in he'd gone if he'd reached the mountains. The sides were very steep and nearly only rock. Harry probably would have explored it if it weren't for the fact that it looked like he would need to fly to get back out.

Just as Harry turned to go, however, the ground beneath him crumbled away. Harry managed to catch the edge of the grass before he fell and was hanging on by his claws. Desperately scrabbling, he tried to pull himself up but the ground was too soft and he slipped.

Landing heavily, he shook his head and found that he'd landed on a ledge, jutting out from the side of the valley. Harry leapt as high as he could to try and reach the edge. No matter how high he jumped, his claws scraped against rock. He almost had it when he missed by a hair and came back down, hitting the side of the ledge and landing on the ground below.

Harry looked up and saw, too his dismay, that even the ledge was too high to reach. He roared in frustration and paced the length of the valley, searching for another way out. It was fruitless. He was trapped.

"Oh come on!" he snarled at the sky. "You just hate me, don't you?"

Harry spent the night in the valley. Luckily, there was a freshwater pool that had several fish in it so he could hold up here for a while. Besides, he'd had a big meal the night before and he wasn't hungry yet.

The next day however, Harry found that he really didn't like being in the valley. It was like being trapped in a cage, almost like being at the Dursleys. Well at least at the Dursleys he could go wherever he wanted, here he had no choice.

Harry came to a decision. If the only way out was to fly, then he would just have to learn to fly.

He twisted his neck to look at his wings. They had grown a lot over the last few months; and since the holidays he'd been getting an overwhelming sense of needing to take to the skies. He'd waited long enough, it was time to fly.

Harry positioned himself at one end of the valley, on top of a tall rock. He spread his wings and gave them a few experimental beats. They felt strong enough.

He sank into a crouching position and leapt from the rock. He flapped his wings and tumbled ungracefully to the ground. Harry huffed and looked over at the rock.

_I don't know what else I'm supposed to do. Maybe I should just start with gliding._

So Harry got back on top of the rock. He set his teeth and sprung from the rock, this time wings outstretched. The technique worked, he was gliding. To his surprise, he made it halfway across the valley before touching down.

He practised gliding a few more times before he decided to move on to other things.

He jumped from his take-off rock and glided for a few metres before tilting his body to the right. To his delight Harry curved in a wide arc almost turning a full circle before he lost his balance and fell. It did take some work. He learnt that it took more than a simple tilt to turn; his tail acted like a rudder and was key to balance on land and in the air. By the time he was able to turn while gliding perfectly, the sun was low in the sky.

Harry was amazed at how much flying was involved with his instincts. He just needed to trust his wings. It was very different to flying on a broom. He had to rely on every part of his body to help him stay in the air. This would take longer than just a day.

Harry woke in the morning feeling quite sore. Not to be put off, he had a couple of fish from the pool and made his way to the take-off rock. Now that he'd mastered gliding and turning he needed to work on gaining height.

It wasn't easy; as soon as he tried flapping he'd fall. He rested for a while by the pool after many attempts to think. Had he been doing something wrong?

Harry watched intently as a hawk flew past. He noted that its wings moved in a circular motion and it glided between beats. Very different to his constant up and down movements he'd been using.

He returned to his rock and tried again, this time mimicking the hawk's movements. He rose in the air with each beat and realised _he was flying._ Higher and higher until he was above the rim of the valley.

Excitement pounding through his veins, Harry made for the edge. He lost concentration for only a few seconds but it was enough to send him careening into the pool below. There was a great splash which soaked the ground around the pool and Harry burst gasping from the water. He crawled out and shook himself dry.

It didn't matter to him that he'd fallen, what mattered was he'd flown. He didn't try to get out again but Harry kept practising.

By the fourth morning Harry was nearly bouncing with excitement. He was ready, he was certain of it. He ignored the rock this time, he'd perfected taking off from the ground.

He dug in his claws and sprung upwards. He gained height by flying around the sides of the valley, beating his wings as hard as he could. Harry rose above the trees and continued upwards until he was high above the ground. He looked down and gasped in amazement.

A sea of dark green stretched below, a small gap where the valley was. Mountains lay behind him and in the distance Harry could see the Black Lake glistening like a giant mirror in the morning light. Beyond it he could see Hogwarts, the familiar castle much smaller at this distance. He'd no idea that the Forbidden Forest was this big.

He flew easily, careful not to go too fast and not making any sharp turns. For now he would focus on getting back.

Thanks to his eagle-like eyesight, Harry could see far below in detail. He spied the Acromantula hollow as he breezed over the top. It appeared to be empty, but Harry knew that the giant spiders were just hiding in wait. He passed the centaur herd and panicked briefly when they had spotted him and raised their bows. He quickened his pace and outflew them almost easily.

Soon he reached the lake and deciding to take a leaf out of Buckbeak's book, he flew low over the water dragging his claws through it and letting out a roar of pure delight. This was far better than a broom; he felt freer than he ever had before.

Harry looked towards the Hogwarts Grounds. No one was outside yet, which made sense since it was still fairly early.

He flew upwards, at a steep angle, heading for the clouds. Since he could fly decently now he might as well test himself to see just how good he was. When he reached the clouds he looked around.

It was like being inside a giant ball of fluff. Except when Harry ran his paws through them all he felt was mist. He drifted through the clouds for a while before diving back through.

He held his wings close to his body, and shot straight towards the lake below. He could hear the air rushing past him tugging at his wings but he held them firm. The pressure of the air almost made it impossible for him to keep his eyes open so he shut them. He had no clue how far below the lake was and didn't really want to know what would happen if a dragon hit the water after diving from cloud level.

Suddenly his instincts screamed at him to open his wings so he complied, feeling the air catch them. He opened his eyes to find the water only metres away. He let out a whoop of joy, adrenaline pounding through his veins, as he shot over the surface.

All morning was a rush of swoops, dives, barrel rolls and all other dangerous tricks. He didn't notice that while he'd been practising a crowd had gathered to watch. Harry finished off his stunts and landed on the shore of the lake amid cheers from the students. He snorted in surprise.

He saw Ron and Hermione run up to him and he loped over to meet them.

"Where have you been?!" Hermione scolded him after hugging his neck (Harry's head was now level with her shoulder) "You've missed so much!"

"It's a long story." Harry said sheepishly.

Harry told them how he'd gotten trapped in the valley as they walked over to their usual spot by the lake. Ron was impressed that he'd taught himself to fly in three days while Hermione just happy that he'd gotten back unharmed.

"So, what did I miss?" Harry asked.

"Oh not much! Just the DA getting caught by Umbridge." Ron said sarcastically. Hermione looked at him reproachfully.

"What!?"

"That's not all mate," Ron continued grimly. "Dumbledore got driven out of the school. Umbridge is Headmistress now."

"Ugh. Now what's going to happen?"

"We don't know and that's the problem." Hermione shook her head. "She doesn't know we're outside so we should probably go now."

"Yeah. See you guys later." Harry sighed and launched himself into the air. He flew off towards the Astronomy Tower to think.

* * *

Everything was slowly falling apart. Harry wasn't sure what was happening but it still scared him. The dreams didn't stop either and Voldemort kept showing him the prophecy hall. Why would he still be showing it to Harry if he was no longer concerned by it?

The OWLs for fifth year students would be beginning soon which meant it was almost the end of term. Where would Harry go? Surely not back to the Dursleys. They wouldn't be able to see him but his new lifestyle was definitely not suited to Privet Drive. He could stay at Grimmauld Place but he was still growing (albeit slower now) and there was only so long he'd be able to handle not having room to fly.

He couldn't stay anywhere that didn't have wards though which meant the Forbidden Forest was out; the wards ended at least a quarter way through. If he was somewhere without wards it would make it easy for Voldemort to track him down.

The fact that Voldemort did want to use him as a weapon now wasn't a very comforting thought.

**AN: FFFFFFFFFF- Dats not good. Voldy doesn't want to kill Harry anymore. *sigh* sorry Dumbles, but looks like he'll live *inhales* FOREVER! Nah just kidding. But still. I don't even know where I'm going with this. Da fuck did that happen?**

**Buuuuuut~ next chapter is gonna be a doozy. Hell I've got no idea what I'm putting in it. I should probably stop talking now.**

**Holy mother of all things fantasy! I just realised this story is two chapters longer than my other one and I started it two chapters after the first one. Weird.**

**Review plz! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: Never have or will own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 7

The next month passed in a blur. To Harry it was mostly just hunting, flying and doing basically, whatever he wanted. But he was aware of things happening at the school. Ron and Hermione tried to keep visiting him but Umbridge was watching everyone closer than ever, particularly Ron and Hermione. The highlight of April, though, was when Fred and George quit school.

By the end of May, things were getting a little repetitive. Harry didn't get to see the last Quidditch match of the season which he was fairly disappointed about, although he'd met Hagrid's giant half-brother. That certainly was not an experience he was likely to forget.

Soon though, the OWL exams came around and Harry was more bored than ever. Not that he was upset that he was missing the tests, it was just that he had nothing to do. At least he had flying to distract him.

When the Astronomy OWL came around, Harry found himself perched on top of the tower. He thought if he hung around long enough he'd be able to talk to Ron and Hermione after the test. Until the Entrance Hall doors had opened.

The moment Harry saw Umbridge, he knew something was up. He took off from the tower nearly silently, making some of the students jump. He made a beeline for Hagrid's hut which was where Umbridge was also headed. He noticed, with dismay, that she was flanked by Aurors.

Luckily for Harry, his dark scales made him practically invisible against the night sky. He descended slowly but didn't land, circling the sky above the hut like a bird of prey.

Harry couldn't hear what was being said when Hagrid answered his door, but figured that Umbridge was going to drive Hagrid out of Hogwarts. He shot back up towards the stars to wait. When he suddenly saw the lights of spells being cast, Harry something that he knew was both incredibly stupid and reckless. He dove.

Focusing on one of the Aurors, Harry noticed, for the first time, that as he dove, a high pitched whistling sound followed him. The Aurors looked around in bewilderment at the odd sound. That was until they located the source; Harry. Harry had been invisible to them until he landed heavily, directly behind an Auror.

The Aurors whipped around already firing spells which Harry dodged, growling in frustration that his target had escaped him. He started in shock when he realised that he'd just tried to attack someone. Sure he'd already tried to attack Malfoy and Snape but this person was a complete stranger.

Harry yelped in surprise when a stunner grazed the top of his head. He'd been so caught up in his thoughts that he'd forgotten that he was in the midst of a fight. _Right, morals later, survival now._

He leapt back into the air and made a new target, Umbridge. He shot straight towards her. Suddenly, Umbridge seemed to realise she was being attacked when Harry was about to hit her. She whirled around, faster than Harry would have expected, and shot an odd yellow-coloured spell at him. Harry banked sharply to the side to avoid it but heard rather than felt the spell hit his wing.

A loud crack split the night as Harry careened sideways, shrieking in pain. He slammed into the side of Hagrid's hut and crumpled in a heap.

"HARRY!" Hagrid roared upon seeing the downed dragon. Well, down but not out.

Harry clambered back to his feet, gritting his teeth at the pain from his injured wing. He held it close to his body and prepared to jump back into the fray when he saw five stunners slam straight into his head. Dragons may be spell resistant for the most part, but there is a difference between heavy spells and light spells. Having five heavy spells on top of a bone-breaker was not a good mix. The last thing Harry saw before he blacked out was McGonagall running down from the Entrance Hall towards them.

* * *

When Harry regained consciousness, the first thing he was aware of was the pain. Mostly from his wing. He shifted slightly and bit back a yelp when he realised he was lying on it. Why hadn't someone moved him onto his other side? For that matter, why was he still hurt? Shouldn't Madame Pomfrey have fixed his wing by now?

Harry lifted his head to find it heavier than usual. He looked down his snout in confusion and nearly reeled back in shock. He'd been muzzled like a dog.

His jaws were tightly held together by the muzzle which refused to give. Harry studied it more carefully. It looked rather plain and simple but it was probably reinforced by spells.

He checked his neck and sighed in relief that the collar wasn't gone.

Harry looked around cautiously. It was quite obvious that he was not at Hogwarts anymore. It was a cell. There were no windows save for the barred ones on the double doors. A flap at the bottom showed that food was supposed to be pushed in. The doors had no handles, and when Harry pushed on them, they didn't budge. He looked around despairingly.

Harry sat in the cell for a long time. No one came. He concluded that he was probably somewhere in the Ministry. It wasn't likely to be Azkaban; animals aren't affected by Dementors like humans are. He didn't doubt that Umbridge was behind this. She'd been muttering about the Department of Regulation of Magical Creatures for a while and Harry attacking her and the Aurors must be the reason she used.

There was nothing to indicated time passing in the cell, so Harry had no clue how long he'd been alone before he finally had a visitor.

To his surprise, it wasn't a ministry worker or even Umbridge. It was Lucius Malfoy.

On seeing Malfoy Senior, Harry had started growling. Malfoy merely tutted. He was aware that Harry was powerless to attack. Harry was chained to the back wall of his cell and was in a poor state. Lack of food and an untended broken wing had severely drained him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Potter." Malfoy said, smirking. "You wouldn't be helping your case at all. Unless you would like to end up as a wall ornament of course."

Execution. That shut Harry up as a prickle of fear ran through his heart. The Ministry had apparently decided he was dangerous and was deciding whether he should die or not.

"Besides, the Dark Lord would prefer it if you were alive, and not with your head stuck on a piece of wood."

Harry's claws ground into the stony floor of his prison but refrained from growling. After a little more gloating, Malfoy left, and Harry was back to doing nothing but think.

Harry barely managed to contain his fury. He'd played right into Voldemort's hands. He was outside Hogwarts' wards and stuck in a cell, exhausted and in pain. He was basically a sitting duck.

It was another long period of waiting before Harry realised something was up. He woke to find the muzzle gone and the chains vanished, thankfully, and the doors were wide open. Something was wrong here.

His mind screamed trap at him but his instincts had other ideas. He cautiously left the cell and wandered around for a bit. Eventually he found himself in the Atrium. He had no clue how he ended up there.

The Ministry was empty. It seemed that it was night and everyone had gone home.

Harry's attention was almost immediately called to the Fountain of Magical Brethren. He hadn't drunken anything for who knows how long and he couldn't help but notice the large quantities of water.

He quickly lapped up as much water as he could from the fountain. Once his thirst was quenched he looked up.

Someone was standing near the end of the Atrium, near the telephone box-lift. Harry watched them cautiously. Neither dragon nor wizard moved. Then the person spoke.

"It's been a long time since we last met, Potter. I don't recognise you at all. Then again, that's why the Dark Lord wants you alive."

"Who are you?" Harry hissed angrily. Despite his superior eyesight, Harry could not work out who they were. They had the hood of their cloak up. The voice was familiar; he just couldn't place it.

The man smirked and lowered his hood.

Harry couldn't help it. His jaw dropped. "You!?" He gasped in shock.

A very much alive Bartemius Crouch Junior was grinning back at him.

**AN: Wow I seem to be rather fond of cliffies. Yet I also hate them. Oh the irony. Anyway, non-canonish events! Yay! **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and/or followed this fic! You guys make my day! 3**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: Ok I don't own Harry Potter. That is why this is on a ****_fan_****fiction site.**

Chapter 8

"But you -!? McGonagall saw you get the Dementors' Kiss!" Harry gasped, his brain trying to make what he was seeing logical. "You should be dead!"

Crouch seemed very smug about what he said next. "Despite being dismissed, the family house elf was still very loyal to me. She apparated me out of there and I had her modify the memories of the Professor and the idiot Minister so they thought I had been Kissed. Worked rather well for a plan thought up in less than a minute."

Harry snarled furiously and tensed ready to fight.

"Don't be stupid, Potter." Crouch said, friendly demeanour gone. "We both know you're in no condition to fight. Besides, the Dark Lord expects goods to be undamaged when delivered."

Harry hissed angrily at being referred to as "goods" "Still, you're on your own; you can't honestly expect to overpower a dragon."

"One, I'm not alone. Two, we expected something like this would happen."

Harry would have hit himself if he could for not realising that there were probably other Death Eaters waiting in the shadows. He also realised that he was suddenly very drowsy. He shook his head trying to think clearly and saw the fountain out of the corner of his eye. His eyes widened in shock.

"The fountain..." he breathed looking back at Crouch in horror. Crouch smiled at Harry innocently but there was a wicked gleam in his eyes.

They knew he hadn't drunken in a while and would go straight to the nearest water source.

Harry swayed where he stood and felt his legs give out underneath him. He landed on his bad wing, yelping slightly, and saw Crouch and other Death Eaters approaching, their wands drawn.

Harry snarled at them and tried to get up but couldn't get his legs to move. Exhaustion and pain took over his senses as the world faded into nothingness. But another factor was at play. The fountain had been laced with a sleeping draught.

* * *

Harry woke for what seemed the millionth time in a dark room. He blinked and realised that it wasn't the same cell as before. Looking around he noticed the room was much larger and he wasn't being chained in any way. He was lying on a bed made of soft straw, which wasn't too bad considering that the other option was cold, hard stone.

He stood up and realised that his wing was healed. He stretched it joyfully before everything that happened rushed back. Crouch was alive... Death Eaters... Ministry... Voldemort.

Harry sat with his back against the wall facing the door. As much as he'd been able to work out, he had been captured by Death Eaters and was probably being held wherever Voldemort was. That meant he should expect a visit from Voldemort himself.

He'd worked out he couldn't use fire, there was something blocking him from using it. No matter how hard he tried, the block stopped even the smallest puff of smoke. From what Harry learnt from Hermione, a magical block couldn't be removed unless the counter curse was used.

He hadn't been sitting there long when the Dark Lord himself decided to stop by.

"Hello Harry."

Harry's only response was a glare.

"I had hoped for a better greeting than that. It is a start though." Voldemort said smiling eerily at him. It was slightly unnerving.

"What do you want?" Harry snapped, patience reaching an end.

"Temper, Harry," Voldemort admonished calmly. "And to answer your question; I want many things. Among them is to have you serve me."

"That would never happen!" Harry roared getting up.

"Really? You'd be surprised at how many iron willed warriors I have been able to make bow down to me."

"Those people aren't me! Besides, Dumbledore will have someone rescue me and you'll never get the chance." Harry stated confidently.

"Is that what you think?" Voldemort sounded amused. "Then why didn't he save you when you were locked up in the Ministry? Or any of your so-called friends for that matter?"

"I- well they –" Harry stuttered. Why hadn't they come then?

Voldemort smirked at him. "I'll be back soon, Harry. And if you expect to be fed then you should start by calling me 'Master'"

Before Harry had the chance to retort Voldemort had already turned and left, leaving Harry alone.

* * *

Time passed, how much, Harry was unsure of. Voldemort would visit on a daily basis, sometimes with food. Harry was allowed to have it on the condition he call Voldemort his master. Harry naturally refused.

To Harry's annoyance, Voldemort remained calm. He never once was aggressive towards Harry, unless Harry did something he deemed as "misbehaviour".

One instance of this was when Harry attempted to attack Voldemort. He learned too late that there were wards stopping him from entering a certain part of his cell. For the first time since Harry had been brought there, Harry saw cold and uncontrollable fury in Voldemort's eyes.

Harry had tried to escape and payed the price for it. He could move fast when he wanted to but when you're paralysed by fear, you find it difficult to leap out the way of a curse.

Suffice to say, Harry was not eager to attempt another escape while Voldemort was present.

Still no rescue as Harry had hoped came and his resolve was weakening. He didn't know how long he'd gone without eating and his instincts were going crazy just about every time Voldemort brought food. He knew he couldn't fight it much longer.

* * *

As usual, Voldemort asked the question that Harry dreaded.

"Are you hungry, Harry? You know all you have to do is call me master, and I will give you the meat."

Harry's gaze faltered and he looked down. He had no other choice, he knew he would die if he didn't. "Y-yes, I am hungry," he ground out with difficulty. "Master." He felt a shiver go down his spine as he looked at the ground in shame.

He knew Voldemort was pleased, very pleased and Harry didn't need the now familiar twinge of his scar couple with the insane desire to laugh to prove it.

A leg of some sort of large hoofed animal landed in front of him with a wet sounding smack. Instinct took over as usual and Harry ate the whole thing quickly. He didn't notice if Voldemort had left yet, feeling guilty but not hungry any more, he curled up on his straw bed.

* * *

Harry decided that he would just have to do what Voldemort said to survive. It wasn't like it meant anything, anyway. He was adamantly against that man and he would hold fast to his beliefs. If he was going to get out of here he needed to have Voldemort's trust.

He was surprised though when Voldemort let him out of the cell for a while. He was expected to stay at Voldemort's side and the whole time Harry was aware that he was being watched carefully. These short trips became longer and more frequent.

Eventually he was moved from the cell to Voldemort's quarters. It genuinely shocked Harry when he'd been told he'd be sleeping there from now on. That was how he came to meet Nagini officially.

At first the great serpent had been cautious around him but when she smelt Harry she took him under her metaphorical wing calling him brother. That meeting had shaken Harry deeply.

_-Flashback-_

Voldemort had left Harry alone for the first time with his familiar. He'd been vague on where he was going but Harry figured it was a meeting with the Death Eaters. The Dark Lord had a surprising amount of free time when he wasn't in meetings or on raids.

Nagini was lying curled on the hearth rug watching him. Harry sat near the window, watching birds flying to the roosts in the glow of the sunset with envy. Sure he was virtually living in comfort, but it lacked freedom.

Harry didn't notice Nagini approach him at first and jumped when her forked tongue brushed his side.

_"Can I help you?"_ He said irritably at her. The snake blinked.

_"I didn't know you could speak my tongue." _She replied.

_"I've been able to do it as long as I can remember..."_ Harry trailed off.

_"I see."_ Nagini paused. _"Why do you smell familiar?"_

Harry started. _"How?"_

_"Like family. I have smelt this only a few times before but none of them were living like us."_

Harry tilted his head in confusion.

_"You are different though. More like a... brother."_

_"Brother?"_

_"Yes. That would make me sister to you."_

_"I've never had a sister before"_ Harry said softly looking out at the darkening sky. He felt Nagini wrap her tail around his foreleg and let himself be lead over to the fire.

_"Then I will be your big sister, little brother. I'll keep you safe."_

They fell asleep together, Nagini curled around Harry protectively.

_-End Flashback—_

Harry was uncertain at this point about what to make of the new sibling relationship between Nagini and himself. But more of a problem was the fact that no one had tried to rescue him yet. He was having doubts about the Order's view of him. He had been certain that Remus, Sirius and the others would have done something. Having no one else to talk to about it he turned Voldemort.

"Master?" he asked quietly. Strangely, Harry didn't have a problem with how easily saying it came now. Voldemort looked over at him.

"Yes Harry?"

"Why hasn't anyone come?" he asked in a small voice.

"Do you want to leave here?" Calm and patient, as always.

Harry didn't know why the thought suddenly scared him. "No! I- I don't know."

"Then why would you need them to come?"

"Because I –" _keep it together, Harry,_ "Because I want to know if they still care about me."

"If they truly cared about you, don't you think they would have done something?"

"I thought they did but I was wrong..."

Harry lost his composure and broke down in front of the man he'd thought of as his greatest enemy. His whole world shattered that night. Everything he had known was false. None of them cared for him. The only thing real he had left was his master and his sister.

* * *

"I don't care about what might happen! The only thing that matters here is getting Harry away from that monster!"

Sirius's furious shout cut through what Dumbledore had been saying.

"Sirius I know you are upset-"

"Three months Albus! That's how long he's been trapped there! You knew that something like this was going to happen the moment you saw Harry in the Hospital Wing!" It was clear that Sirius had needed to get this off his chest for a while. "And yet, you let this happen!"

"I had my suspicions that Tom would try-"

"That doesn't matter! Right now, what matters is getting my godson back!"

"You're right Sirius. We will get him back. I cannot guarantee what state he will be in but we will do our best. We have gained information on where he might be held."

* * *

Harry breathed in the fresh air of the outside world for the first time in months. He felt honoured that his master trusted him enough for this. He would not waste the precious time he had outside.

The air above called to him like an old, forgotten memory, he surged into the sky feeling the carefree wind tickle his scales as he flipped, dove and spun. He drifted for a time, soaking in the sun's warm rays.

Spying a hawk, Harry power stroked upwards and positioned himself above it. He dove down towards the bird which didn't even realise it's life had ended. To anyone watching, seeing Harry snatch the hawk out of the sky made it look easy, effortlessly killing it with the force of impact. That's the way his kills had always been; quick and clean.

_"Harry!"_

Hearing his sister, call made him look around for danger before landing next to her.

_"What is wrong sister? Is everything alright?"_ He asked in concern. She looked fine to him.

_"No it's just... You really seem to like flying, and I was wondering..."_

_"You want to try?"_ He asked grinning.

_"Would you let me?" _she asked uncertainly.

_"Sure."_

So with Nagini wrapped around his neck, Harry took off again. He didn't fly as he had earlier, he took things slowly. The whole time, she remained quiet but Harry thought she heard her say _"Wow"_.

When they landed it was midday. Nagini slithered off thanking him and saying something about rats. Harry devoured his hawk and lazed about in the sun for a while.

He sat up sharply when he saw a few people approaching but relaxed when he caught their scent. They were his master's allies and he knew he could trust them. He sprung to his feet and went to greet them. And by greet he meant scare them and then say hello.

So he slunk around to a nearby bush and hid in it. His targets drew in range.

"... I'm assuming you already know about it- ARGGH!"

Harry had jumping screeching like a wild thing from the bush, wings extended. He collapsed into laughter at the shell shocked pair who had drawn their wands.

"Oh, Merlin," he gasped between giggles. "The look on your faces! Priceless!"

"We thought you were attacking us!" Bellatrix huffed putting her wand away.

"Not the first time he's gotten the better of you though." Bartemius grinned despite himself. "I don't think you've ever screamed that loud.'

"Shut it you." Bella hissed angrily.

"Aww, c'mon, you need to lighten up, Bella." Harry said practically bouncing.

"Does the Dark Lord know you're out here?" Bella asked suspiciously.

"Course he does. Otherwise I wouldn't be out here."

A reverberating crack hit the air.

"W-what was that?" Harry asked.

"Oh no." Barty whispered. "They've found us!"

The witch and the wizard both looked at the dragon between them.

"Whatever happens, you are to stay with us. If you can't, go to your master." Bella told him firmly. Harry nodded.

There were explosions all around them suddenly and witches and wizards duelling. Harry thought he recognised some but shook it off.

Then a wizard wearing long, blue robes broke through. He had long white hair and a beard and a fierce glint in his eyes. Harry's eyes met with the man and a jumble of memories hit him at once.

_Green light... Slytherin... GRYFFINDOR!... a troll... friends... the snitch! ... socks... Erised... a blood red stone... Voldemort... pain... the Chamber... opened... enemies... beware... Tom Riddle... Fawkes... pain... basilisk venom... phoenix tears... diary... sword... giant black dog... the Grim... cold... fear... hope... light... a cup full of flames... the tournament... dragons... mermaids... the maze... __**the graveyard... Cedric... death... Voldemort... pain... fear... evil... **_

Harry gasped and staggered backwards. He shook his head trying to clear it. Those memories weren't real. They couldn't be. Bella and Barty didn't notice him as they were busy casting spells.

He clutched his head in his paws, shame and guilt bearing down on him. How could he have forgotten so easily? He should have known his friends would be loyal to him no matter what.

Harry felt a hand touch his shoulder and flinched. He already knew who it was. His ma- _Voldemort _was angry, very angry at the moment.

"What did he do to you?" Harry squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't take this. He didn't like it. "Look at me, Harry. You know you can trust me."

"No I can't" it was a whisper. Harry looked up, defiance in his eyes. "I can't trust you, not anymore."

"Harry I-"

"You had the chance. I won't take your excuses because there so many opportunities. Everything I thought I knew about you was wrong. I thought you cared for me." Harry rose into the air without flapping and his eyes were ringed by red.

Sirius looked at his godson in horror. "Harry that's not true! You know it isn't! Whatever he did to you can be fought!"

"Why on Earth would I want to fight it?" Harry laughed as the air around him crackled and blackened.

"No! Harry, please! It's time to come home!"

Harry's eyes narrowed and turned a bloody red. "_I am home._"

**AN: Shit is about to go down. I know I skated over the whole stockholm syndrome-y thing with Harry but I need to get this idea out my already overflowing noggin and fast. This is an entertaining thing to write though. By the way, do you know how much psychology stuff there is out there? I mean jeez... some of this stuff really helps when doing a story where the good guy connects with the baddie. **

**As always, reviews are appreciated greatly.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: THE AUTHOR OF THIS FANFICTION DOES NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OF HARRY POTTER. THAT HONOUR GOES TO THE MAGNIFICENT JOANNE ROWLING.**

Chapter 9

Time passes slowly. Things spiral out of control for the Order. Cornelius Fudge is forced to retire and Rufus Scrimigeour takes his place as Minister of Magic. Giants tear apart the countryside and a monstrous dragon dominants skirmishes, wiping out resistance with a flare of black fire.

Albus Dumbledore learns of the dark magic Tom Riddle used long ago to enable his immortality. Before his death at the hands of Severus Snape, he passes the knowledge onto Sirius Black, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley to finish what he started. The hunt for horcruxes begins.

A forgotten prophecy lies unheard in the bowels of the Department of Mysteries.

_And neither can live while the other survives for each must die at the hands of the other._

* * *

_Click. Click. Click._

Long, ivory white claws tap the ground as a black dragon wanders the halls of Malfoy Manor, red eyes gleaming in the dark. The meeting would have just begun, but he was in no hurry to get there. In fact it wasn't necessary that he be there but he liked to anyway. It was amusing how the underlings were almost as afraid of him as they were of his master.

A vicious smirk reveals the long fangs that line his jaw as he thinks of how they tremble with fear whenever they see him. He obeys none but his master.

He glances outside to see a disturbance at the gate. Hissing in annoyance, he follows the hall to a balcony and takes flight. Wheeling around the manor he lands at the gate scattering the white peacocks strutting around the garden.

"You're late." He growled.

"We are aware of that," came Snape's cold reply "and we shall be even later if you hold us up any further."

He begrudgingly let them pass, grinning nastily as Yaxley tried to hold back a shiver. Snape passed him with nonchalance. Much to his ire, Snape was one of the very few that weren't terrified of him. The dragon couldn't comprehend why Snape would have any reason not to fear him.

He was quite a formidable sight, and not just in battle. Standing at nearly four metres tall and six metres long nose to tail, he was the perfect picture of fear. Scales blacker than night, eyes red as blood, armed with curved dagger-like fangs and claws, and capable of breathing black fire that burns with more ferocity than Fiendfyre. Yes. Very scary.

His flight was incomparable to any other means of flight. He could outstrip a Firebolt, and outmanoeuvre even the wiliest of thestrals. His top speed was accompanied by a high pitched whistling as the winds tore around him. This was often the last thing his victims heard before he attacked. The only exception was when he was ordered to leave survivors, which only rarely happened.

He slunk into the dining hall where the meeting was being held and sat himself next to his master calmly, humming happily when he felt the cold, long-fingered hand brush his scales.

He didn't pay much attention to the meeting, content just being there. At some point Nagini came to be curled around his neck. She left that position near the end of the meeting, when some random witch was killed, something about Muggles. It didn't matter really.

Despite the fact that he was incredibly happy with his life, something felt off, almost as if some small part of him was being suppressed. But he just shrugged it off, regarding it as nothing. He shouldn't question himself; he knew what he was and what he was supposed to do. That should be the only thing that mattered. Right?

* * *

_Find the animagus and the mudblood and their red haired companion. You know who they are. Kill them._

Orders. Plain and simple. Yes he knew them. But from another life. The one before this one.

That would make tracking them down easier. Nagini was stationed in an old village waiting for them as well, in case they tried to visit the place that held meaning for his past self. Unfortunately, tracking wizards is not easy, apparation made sure of that. The winter months arrived making it even harder to follow a single trail.

He found them eventually though, just not the way he had planned.

It was snowing when he arrived, night had already fallen and footprints criss-crossed the crystals covering the road. The scent had changed slightly, they were apparently using disguises. There was also a tinge of something else, something that smelt of metal and his master. They'd stolen something apparently. One of them was missing, the one with the red hair.

_I have them brother._

Nagini. So they had come to this place. Godric's Hollow, wasn't it? But what had drawn them to this area? He had time to investigate, if Nagini had them trapped they wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. Besides, he was curious, something he hadn't been in a long time.

For once he was actually grateful that muggles couldn't see him as he loped across the snow, following the trail to a graveyard. The trail led inside further piquing his curiosity. The dragon shook his paws uncomfortably, disliking the feel of the cold, wet snow beneath his pads. He had to ignore it though; there was something about this place that he couldn't put his claw on.

He wound through the tombstones, following the trail until he came to a grave with a wreath of flowers lying at its head. He narrowed his scarlet eyes at it, why was this grave in particular important? He froze as he scanned the names.

_James Potter and Lily Potter_

A memory flashed unbidden to the forefront of his mind, a photograph showing a young man with untidy black hair wearing glasses and a woman with flowing red hair, green eyes matching those of the baby boy she held in her arms. All of them were laughing, the happy couple waving at the camera.

He reeled back slightly. _Stop it._ He told himself firmly, breath coming out in foggy gasps. _That was your old life. It doesn't matter anymore because you're happy now. Right?_ He wasn't certain anymore. The name Potter had struck deep in his mind for some reason. But that was absurd. He didn't have a name. But he used to, before- _No!_ He cut off the line of thought again. _I'm not supposed to think about that life._ But why wasn't he? Nothing was making sense.

He shook his head roughly, growling. He needed to forget about this place and go find Nagini so he could get this over and done with; so he could move on. He shouldn't be wasting time on foolish wants and questioning himself when he had orders to carry out.

What he had failed to notice was that for the briefest of moments, when the dragon had gazed upon the gravestone, his eyes had flashed emerald green. Harry Potter was waking up and the demon who had possessed his body for the last two years would wish it had stayed in hell.

* * *

"Sirius, I'm not sure this was a good idea..."

"Hermione, I know Batty. Dumbledore knew her as well. I'm quite certain this is absolutely safe." Sirius grinned back at his younger companion. "Plus she's a famous author. You like books, right?"

"Well, yes of course, but this doesn't feel right." Hermione frowned.

"You need to lighten up, Granger, what's the worst that could happen?" He winked.

"Famous last words." She reminded him.

He scoffed, "Come on." Sirius promptly grabbed her wrist and led the way up the stairs, following Bathilda up ahead.

That turned out to be a huge mistake. First, Voldemort's pet snake came out of Bathilda's corpse and attacked them, then Harry decided to show up. That had been quite a surprise. Especially since the almost fully grown dragon had decided to throw himself through a wall.

He snarled as his prey sheltered behind an upturned bed as debris flew across the room. Nagini was poised to strike and clipped the man's shoulder as he attempted to shield the female. He cried out before they both disappeared with a crack.

Hissing with frustration at being cheated once more of their prey, Nagini swung around to face her brother. She became concerned when he remained where he was, staring at the place where their target had vanished from. She hissed in alarmed when she saw his eyes flicker and change colour to a startling green.

"_Brother!"_

He jerked and shifted his now scarlet gaze back to her. "Yes sister?"

_"Nothing. Will you go back to tracking them?"_

"I have no choice. My orders are not complete till their carcasses lay at my master's feet."

_"Fly carefully, brother. They had something with them that I fear shares the Connection. Did you not sense it?"_

"I thought I did, I was not sure. Now I am. Whatever it is, it must be recovered and quickly. Which is all the more reason for me to resume my hunt."

_"Then go but promise to return."_ The serpent dipped her head.

"I will sister." With that, there was a blur of ebony scales, a rush of wind, then he was gone.

* * *

Time drifted by, how much he wasn't sure. He'd lost the trail completely, now just riding the winds miles above the earth, lost in the clouds. He only had the pull of the mysterious object to follow and that had vanished a while ago now. Either he was right above it or it had been destroyed. He only hoped that it still existed.

Lazily gliding over a cloud he looked down, scouring the forest below like a hawk. Night would fall again soon and while the dark was an ally to his obsidian hide, it would be best to land. Prey knew better than to wander the woods at night.

Just as the sun began to brush the horizon, he dived out the sky rushing towards the ground in a dizzying spiral of death. He pulled out of the deadly dive moments before the trees came rushing up to meet him, landing delicately on the soft earth below, decaying leaves crunching slightly under his weight.

Sighing, he curled up at the base of a tall pine, wrapping his tail around himself like a cat. He slowly closed his eyes hoping that tomorrow he would finally complete his mission and put all these worrying thoughts behind him.

**AN: WHALE HELLO THARE. It's been a long time hasn't it? I apologise for the long wait but my muse decided to up and leave when I was in the middle of writing this chapter. So I couldn't write for a while. **

**And in other news I have recently decided that I rather like Doctor Who. Scratch that. I LOVE it. I'm all caught up on episodes too. Adored this year's chrissie special. I've started a HP DW crossover if you're interested. IDK. **

**Ahem. So as always, every follow, favourite and/or review is greatly appreciated. **

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

**~silver**


End file.
